Together
by Cr4ZyFr0G100
Summary: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are called to arrive to Earth. On their way there, the twins reminisce on old memories but soon realize that they will no longer have any. Just being with each other will have to do.


**Cr4ZyFr0G100: **Hello again. Sorry you people watch me or w/e and I never update. Oh well, here's something new I guess. It was very hard for me to portray Sunstreaker. I'm not sure why. I didn't like the fact that Bay put in Sideswipe and not Sunstreaker. don't get me wrong I loved Mudflap and Skids, they were too much fun, but uh.. Sunny and Sides came first.

This was an idea I got in my head the other day.

And one more thing, why wasn't Sideswipe a Lamborghini? Michael……. What is that? Why? Seriously? You fail with the muscle cars, Bay.

**Disclaimer:** This is movie-verse. I don't own anything.

---

Up in the dark blue and black sky, plummeting towards the Earth's atmosphere were a pair of gun metal gray asteroids. The asteroids were an infamous duo; well known amongst the Autobots and avoided by the Decepticons, especially their Seekers. They were feared, which was surprising for their age. They were young, and became warriors at an even younger age, none the less they still did 'young' things. Said activities were almost always done together, and if they weren't doing the same activity, they were either in the same room, or a few feet away from each other doing something different.

Some found that weird considering the fact that these Autobot twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were almost polar opposites personality-wise. Sideswipe is not nearly as much of a sociopath as his twin brother Sunstreaker, but he is almost just as skillful as he is when it comes to battle. When the twins were recruited to fight in the war at their very young age, it was always hard for Sideswipe to get into it. But luckily for Sideswipe, he has always been a bit of a jock, so when he finally got into training and battling, he got into it.

There has always been a reckless edge to Sideswipe's tactics. According to Sunstreaker he has a habit of not processing any rash actions before performing them. Ratchet and his … femme Arcee could tell anyone that too. And there was also his personality, which was one of the very few things that made the twins different, that screamed "Hello, I don't think before I do anything."

Although when everything is on the line, for Sideswipe nothing is out of the question. As time went on and as the War for Cybertron and the All Spark continued, his reckless attitude has not changed. If anything it got worse. Sideswipe and his twin had no choice to join the Autobot army -- to being driven by the desire to defend freedom and the innocent.

Sunstreaker on the other hand is a sociopath, and never really cared about anyone else except for his brother. His sociopathic tendencies, combined with his incredible vanity and arrogance, usually result in tension between himself and the other Autobots. He is known to be very vocal when it comes to his own thoughts about anything, which is probably the main reason why no one else really liked him to begin with; he was too nasty. Obviously the only one he gets along with is his twin brother, Sideswipe who's relation ship is sometimes under strain.

Some see how they get along, but that's only because of the twin bond they were born with. The other Autobot twins Mudflap and Skids have the same bond, and Optimus Prime and Megatron have, (had from what they last heard) something similar but no where near as strong as a twin bond.

Speaking of which, Optimus Prime has threatened quite a few times that he would get rid of him, but never really would. The only reason he keeps him around is Sunstreaker's effectiveness in the battlefield especially when combined with his twin. Ruthless and skilled in all forms of combat, there is not much Sunstreaker can't handle. As front-line warriors, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are a great asset for the Autobot army, if not, a nasty one.

The gnashed and scarred asteroid couple's speed increased almost ten fold. They were a few miles away from entering Earths atmosphere. Through their bond, Sideswipe could feel Sunstreaker's emotions gently pulse through; Anxiousness, spite, annoyance and lastly that tint of adrenaline that he always carried with him. Sideswipe mentally smirked when he heard Sunstreaker complain through their private communication link.

They had just entered Earths moist atmosphere when Sunstreaker whined, "It's moist. Why is it feeling moist and warm? Sideswipe, I'm heating up."

The other twin let out a rough runt, which turned into a puff of carbon dioxide. That was his first 'taste' of oxygen. They increased in speed once more. A thick black trail of smoke and orange sparks followed closely behind them. They made contact with the soft soil and cool green grass, and skid violently to a halt. The two were a few feet apart as always. They sat still, allowing themselves to cool off. They spoke to each other softly through their com. link, making sure the other was alright and they scanned the area for any signs of life.

Sideswipe decided to stand up first, transforming himself out of his asteroid looking form into his handsome and broad self. Sunstreaker stood up shortly after and took a look around. His fan like appendages, the only color -- yellow -- on his body, on either side of his face, twitched slightly as he continued to survey the area with his brother.

"It's safe." Sunstreaker clicked softly in their language.

Sideswipe hummed, acknowledging he heard his brother. He stood still for a moment, as if trying to find someone or something. "I cannot contact Optimus. Lets look for a… disguise like we were told to do when we got here."

Sunstreaker shrugged his elegant shoulders in agreement and the two walked off. As they sauntered around for a while, the two brought up old memories that even made Sunstreaker feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Sideswipe had brought up the time when the two of them were looking for a interface, but before that they had went out with a few friends. Bumblebee was one of them, so full of life and those funny wide optics of his. The two would pick on him all the time because they were just huge and just didn't fit his face.

Cliffjumper was there too, and he and Bumblebee were close friends, unfortunately for Bumblebee he was torn apart from his close friend during the war.

When Blurr didn't have his head up his aft with all the racing and publicity he would see them, and he was with the twins and Bumblebee that night, as were Jazz and a few others. Their spark had sank when they heard the rumor of Jazz getting killed by Megatron.

Anyway, that night, the small group of mechs had gone to some new club they had heard about. There they met up with Tracks and Blaster, another inseparable friendship. Sunstreaker _hated _Tracks because he was "almost as beautiful as he was and needed to die". When ever he was near or saw the royal blue mech he had to complain about his beautiful red face and obnoxious blue body.

"Those two colors are primary, and don't go together!" Sunstreaker would always complain, "He either needs a new paint job or I rearrange him a new face."

Sideswipe chuckled at that when he repeated it to his brother, who snorted. "Those colors don't belong together." He said, gritting his dental plating. Sideswipe rolled his optics as the two went back to reminiscing.

"Remember all that high grade you drank? You made Jazz look like a fool." Sideswipe snickered quietly.

Sunstreaker felt his ego get stroked, "I do remember, I made Tracks look like a fool too."

Of course he did.

"I was so charged after that night." Sideswipe blurted out in a few smooth clicks. "We always have the best interfacing."

Sunstreaker inclined his head with a devilish smirk, "We do. It's hard finding a good femme or mech."

Yes, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe enjoyed interfacing, maybe a little too much. Never together, but threesomes. Sometimes they would have femmes begging to do something with them, but it was always up to Sunstreaker to pick who would join them, even when they wanted to interface. It was almost always femmes.

Sideswipe knew when Sunstreaker was on the look out for someone, he had no say in the matter if they were going to interface or not. He left his twin with no choice. When Sunstreaker was charged, he was charged. When his brother was looking, she had to be almost perfect, whatever that meant to Sunstreaker. Sideswipe believed that 'almost perfect' meant almost as beautiful as the sociopath himself. Sideswipe had to admit that his brother was beautiful, which is what made them look different, besides those funny yellow appendages on the side of his head.

Later after the club though, they had the most amazing night ever.

"What was her designation again?" Sunstreaker asked. He never asked what the designation of their third person was. Maybe it was because of the war, it was taking away everyone's memories of all that was good before hand.

Sideswipe had to think for a moment. Their walking pace slowed a bit as the twin thought, kicking some of the loose dirt. He then made a clicking sound as his optics brightened up a bit, "Lunarbell."

"Ah. Strange name." Sunstreaker said, picking their pace up again.

A few hours later they found a long, empty road. They once again scanned the new area and found a building a mile ahead of them.

"Maybe there will be disguises up there." Sideswipe mumbled in their language, "Let's go find out."

The two walked ahead, and finally caught up to the building which turned out to be an empty gas station. There, along the side of the station were a bunch of older cars lined up in the front of the garage. Sunstreaker purred at the sight of all the different colors. "I was starting to think this place was just green, brown and black."

Sideswipe snorted as the two took a good look at the cars. All these cars were from the 1970's and they looked so beautiful, especially those candy apple red and golden Lamborghini Countach's. Sunstreaker's facial plates twitched upwards into what looked like an amused smile. He only 'smiled' when he saw something he truly liked such as artwork, and these disguises looked stunning.

"I call the yellow one." Clicked Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker slowly turned his head towards his stupid brother. "Excuse me? You 'call' the yellow one?" Sunstreaker scoffed, "Do you know how bad you look in yellow? Remember that one time you asked me to paint a bunch of pictures of you to figure out what new color you wanted to repaint yourself?" Sunstreaker clicked wildly, arms wailing in the air, then flicking at one of the small areas of red on his body. That one small spot had been flicked was his forearm, "You look _horrendous_ in yellow, or any bright color for that matter. Also not to mention I _am_ yellow! And it will brighten my face up!" He finished his small rant by gently stroking his own handsome face.

Sideswipe sighed, and waited a few moments, "You done?"

Sunstreaker glared at his twin, "Yes." He cooed softly.

"Good," and with that, various red Lamborghini car parts started popping out of Sideswipe, acting as more protective armor.

Sunstreaker purred, rubbing his chin and looking his twin over like a fine piece of art that he just finished painting.

"How do I look?" Sideswipe asked, striking a serious pose for his artistic brother.

"It suits you rather well. You look fierce."

Sideswipe grinned in amusement as he watched his brother scan the yellow one, and go through the same thing he did; golden yellow Lamborghini parts popped out of his body. The fan like appendages on his face received more color, and like Sunstreaker predicted, his face brightened because of it.

"Beautiful." Sideswipe purred as he looked over his brother.

"Aren't I always?" Sunstreaker said checking himself out.

Sideswipe grinned as he transformed into his new alternative mode, the engine rumbling in him sending gentle vibrations through him. Sunstreaker mimicked him and rolled up next to him. "I got a hold of Optimus' signal. Follow me." Sunstreaker shouted in the language they were going to have to grow accustomed to; English.

Sideswipe didn't answer for a minute, his brothers voice sounded so… Different. He didn't like it too much. He simply answered 'Yes' before following his brother.

He didn't feel like himself anymore. What went from just simply fighting, went to constant scanning, battles, a new planet and so much more at stake. Sideswipe felt like he didn't care anymore. Sunstreaker was all he had left. His brother had always been his freedom. He knew his brother knew, simply by what they shared through their link, but he wish he could vocalize that to him. All that talking he and his brother did before was the most fun they had in quite a few decades. Although decades mean nothing to their kind, it still felt like a millennia.

He also knew that he and Sunstreaker would still be able to do everything together, it would just never be the fun things. Nor would it be the same.


End file.
